The Community Outreach Program ofthe Southeast Michigan CNP II is designed specifically to benefit older, underserved African Americans by addressing cancer health disparities. Working with critical community partners we will build upon known resources; identify needs and new resources; develop, implement and assess health promotion and educational activities; improve health literacy, and improve patient-provider communication. This work will be organized and implemented by the Community Outreach Program team, including the Community Outreach Director, Lisa Berry-Bobovski; the CIS Project Director, William Stengle; the Community Health Educator, Jena Baker Calloway; the Director of Evaluation, Richard Gallagher; the Director of Patient and Family Services at the Karmanos Cancer Institute, Kelly Brittain; and members of our Community Advisory Group, who will be asked to serve on one of two committees: the Outreach Advisory Committee (OAC) and the Research Advisory Committee (RAC).